YuYu Hakusho the Musical
by Last of the Star Makers
Summary: What if YuYu Hakusho was a musical? Here are a few things that wouldn’t happen…


Alright. I needed a break from the Tournament Saga, though I'm obviously not simply spewing out the chapters for it, now am I? I am working on it, just to let the fans of it know. Things are just moving really slowly. I don't believe in writer's block; some of us just have to grit our teeth and keep vomiting up words onto the page. (dude. that story is like, epic man. epic. it makes my head hurt. a lot) Thus I give you random idea number -coughs-.

Sorry I couldn't fit another puking reference in there. The spew and vomit worked well though. Okay. I'll shut up now.

This didn't turn out like I hoped/isn't as long as I originally thought it would be. Though I gotta say, the concept was funny in my head. Inspirational credit goes to Hyper Kid for their drabble entitled 'Things They Should Never Say' that I just read a few minutes ago.

--

A few things that would not happen if YYH was a musical…

Keiko and Yusuke star in 'A Streetcar Named Desire.' (Haha. Keiko would never agree to it.)

Hiei bursting out randomly into song when he's training by himself. "I am a rock, I am an island!" or "Be a man! We must be swift as a coursing river…"

Make that 'Hiei ever singing at all.' He just wouldn't. Baka.

Kurama stars as the Phantom, from the musical 'Phantom of the Opera.' (Seriously. Kurama with a deformed face? You're kidding, right?)

Yusuke and Kuwabara singing the theme for 'Team America World Police Force', though replacing America with Japan. (submitted by psych11)

'Showing tonight, the cast of Yuu Yuu Hakusho performs 'High School Musical', live!' (HAHAHAHAHAHA -rolls on floor in laughter- Oh man. That would be funny.)

Hiei could definately be Elphaba from 'Wicked'. (Think about his true demon form...)

Yoko Kurama and Suiichi Minamino singing "I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt…" while a montage of all of the fights within the series in which someone looses a shirt flashes onscreen. (There's a lot of those scenes, you know?) "I'm a model, you know what I mean…"

Hiei becomes a member of the performing troupe for the musical 'Hairspray.' Or maybe he's their posterboy…

A large chorus line finale consisting of every single character ever on the show with all of them singing "Why can't we be friends? Why can't we be friends?"

…So let's face it. YYH wouldn't work out as a musical because…

Hiei wouldn't sing;

Kuwabara would sing too loudly;

Botan would sing off key;

Asato Kido, Yuu Kaitou and Yanagisawa Mitsunari would make it big because Yana would just imitate someone who can sing really well, Kido would make the audience remain in their seats by stepping on their shadows and Kaitou would make bad reviews taboo;

Yukina can sing too well and wouldn't be able to sing any sad songs;

Yusuke (if he agreed to it) would have too much fun;

Kuronue would be a one-hit wonder;

Keiko would get too into it;

Sensui would get his own show because he can sing like no other;

Koenma, Genkai and Shizuru can't sing;

Suiichi/Yoko would be mauled by otakus;

Itsuki would just sing about...odd stuff;

Genbu, Byakko, Suzaku, and Seiryu, Jin and Touya, Mukuro, Raizen, and Yomi and The Toguro Brothers would all become instant classics, forming boy bands with names like 'Saint Beasts', 'Tall and Short', 'Icy Wind' and 'Three Kings'.

Frankly, things would just turn out horribly wrong. Can you imagine a fighting sequence from the Dark Tourney Saga in which the combatents start singing songs from 'West Side Story'? ('Sharks' -snap snap- 'Jets' -snap snap-) Or you know what, instead of fighting, they would all merely sing about their feelings! (Hiei: 'Lonely. I am so...lonely...' Heheh. If Hiei existed, I would have been dead multiple times by now.) And then they could all dance like on 'The Breakfast Club' -insert corny dance music here- I'm sure that Shishiwakamaru would certainly enjoy himself; can't you just see him wailing like a banshee with all of his adoring fans at his feet like some sort of James Bond-babe get-together?

--

_Thanks for reading!_

_-lotsm_

_PS: Yes I do know that Mukuro is female...but come on…she __would__ be in a boy band, you know? Besides. Her title is 'King of Makai'. Not queen. That's a different job entirely._

(If anyone can think of anything else along these lines, just leave a review with the idea and I can put it in here and give you credit for it. I know that I will certainly be adding on to it if I can think of anything else.)


End file.
